


Don't fall in love with the moment, and think you're in love with the girl.

by AnxiousGremlin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousGremlin/pseuds/AnxiousGremlin
Summary: The 1975.





	Don't fall in love with the moment, and think you're in love with the girl.

Había pocas cosas de las que Alerie Hier estaba segura:  
-La gente busca la salvación en la época de ser ateos  
-Uno nunca estará a las expectativas del mundo, ni el mundo estará nunca sobre las expectativas de nadie  
-La música sonaba mejor cuando ibas sentado cerca de la ventana en el camión  
-Todos los cantantes están jodidamente deprimidos todo el tiempo

Todas estas cosas las había empezado a descubrir a partir de los doce años. Toda memoria que tuviese antes de esa edad era un rayón borroso dentro de su cabeza. Salvo algunas partes, claro. Como la esquina derecha de su salón de clases en primero de primaria, justo por encima de la pesada puerta gris. También recordaba cuando convenció a todos sus compañeros en tercero de primaria para escribir hartas cartas solicitando que les asignaran a su maestra nuevamente el año entrante. O aquella vez en cuarto de primaria, cuando había hecho reír tanto a una de sus amigas que esta se había orinado en el salón de clases. Recordaba también que justo después de eso se cortó el dedo índice con las páginas de su libro de inglés.  
Lo que no recordaba realmente era cuándo se había empezado a fijar en los chicos. Solamente sabía que un día despertó y de repente tenía la cabeza embotada de estupideces románticas y películas clichés.  
Y dirán "¡Oh no! ¡Otro libro mierda adolescente sobre amor, relaciones tóxicas y estereotipos!"  
Pues verán, últimamente lo único de lo que escribe la gente es sobre amor y superación personal, cosa que, bajo su humilde opinión, Alerie consideraba pura mierda. Pero todos quieren ser el siguiente. El siguiente gran actor. El siguiente gran científico. El siguiente gran cantante. El siguiente gran escritor.  
Y todos, inevitablemente, fracasan. Fracasó Elvis Presley, fracasó Dante Alighieri y fracasó Newton. Porque al final ser "el siguiente" nunca es suficiente. Ser el siguiente siempre se opacará bajo la sombra del "ser el único", pero, ¿todos esos malditos libros de superación personal?, esos desgraciados ya nos están asegurando que somos únicos desde nuestro nacimiento. Así que en realidad todo el mundo es único, por lo que "ser el único" tampoco será nunca suficiente. Quizá por eso la humanidad es tan insufrible. Da vueltas sobre su propio eje, repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas historias -porque no sabe hacer otra cosa-. Es un ser amorfo e inútil que con esfuerzos se recuesta sobre su propia mierda y la llama un hogar. Comete los mismos errores esperando resultados distintos, por lo que además de todo, es estúpido.  
Así que desde muy joven Alerie Hier había aceptado su final -y el de todo el mundo- inevitable: Morir sin haber hecho nunca realmente nada. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que no lo intentaría. La humanidad era también una criatura ambiciosa y soberbia. Y Alerie Hier, en el contexto más insultante de la palabra, era humana. 

Tuvo una infancia exultante de felicidad. Nunca le faltó nada. Sus padres estaban juntos y la amaban. Su hermano la amaba. Fue a escuelas privadas hasta empezar la preparatoria. Eran de clase media pero no pagaban renta, eran cercanos a la religión pero no obsesivos con ella. Siempre tuvo el estómago lleno -quizá durante bastante tiempo más lleno de lo que debería haber estado- y nunca pasó frío. Sus padres le enseñaron a compadecerse de las personas y a ayudarlas a seguir adelante y a levantarse si no podían hacerlo por si mismas. Le enseñaron a ser educada y a respetar su dignidad como persona. Le enseñaron también cómo abrirse camino por si misma en el colegio y cómo debía hacerlo posteriormente en el trabajo. La llenaron de cosas positivas y expectativas altas pero alcanzables.  
Todo esto hizo que muchas personas se preguntasen por qué Alerie Hier sufriese de ansiedad, problemas de control y que tuviese los pensamientos turbios que la asaltaban constantemente. Además era controladora y le gustaba auto compadecerse en sobremanera. También era egocéntrica.  
Aún así, pensaba sobre ella misma -quizá muy a menudo- como una persona buena.

Cuando llegó a la adolescencia, Alerie Hier sufrió una crisis existencial y problemas de identidad que la llevaron a abrazar distintos tipos de vida; primero fue una adolescente triste y con depresión de mentiras -o quizá era de verdad- con una cuchilla de sacapuntas en la mano -nada más la usó una vez, porque Alerie Hier descubrió que odiaba el dolor-. Después fue una adolescente centrada y con cara de tierna pero que seguía llorando por las noches. Durante esta época Alerie Hier tuvo a su primer novio, por lo que también fue una idiota enamorada a la que engañaron con su mejor amiga y aplastaron el corazón, de ahí los lloriqueos nocturnos. Luego de eso fue una adolescente enojada e impulsiva, aunque nunca hizo nada estúpido. A posteriori descubrió el poder de la amistad -wow- y decidió que debía ser feliz, así que lo fue -porque si, Alerie Hier descubrió que la felicidad era una elección, pero seguía odiando cómo la describían los libros de auto ayuda-. Su último cambio fue un año lleno de risas -algunas falsas y otras no tanto-, corazones adoloridos pero no rotos del todo, y la ilusión de independencia.  
A pesar de todos estos cambios, hubo siempre algo de lo que Alerie Hier jamás se pudo deshacer; le gustaba ayudar.  
Alguna vez lo describiría como reparar... una caja musical. Intentaba reparar todas las cajas musicales que pudiese todo el tiempo; algunas funcionaban y otras se estropeaban una y otra vez, pero siempre intentaba que la melodía estuviese lo más afinada posible. Tricky, ¿no?. ¿Cómo saber cuál es la melodía adecuada? Lo que a ella podía resultarle bello otra gente podría encontrarlo aburrido o incluso horrendo. Además, reparar aquellas cajas muchas veces significaba renunciar a una o varias piezas de su propia caja musical. La mayoría de cajas que pasaban por su vida solían desaparecer sin más, otras tenían los costados tan afilados que Alerie terminaba siempre pinchandose con ellas-sobre todo en la espalda- y otras pocas le escupían en la cara -a Alerie estas le gustaban más que las anteriores-.  
Fue por ello que aprendió a encogerse de hombros cuando las cajas desaparecían, o la pinchaban o la escupían. Simplemente suspiraba y esperaba a que la siguiente caja llegara. A veces, si le daba tiempo, intentaba reparar su propia melodía. A veces la ayudaban; otras lo hacía sola. Tenía un cuarto lleno de las partes inservibles que había logrado quitar de tantas cajas. Solía acudir y sentarse en la mitad del desastre; intentaba tomar nota del por qué fallaron aquellas cajas y aprender de ello... pero tomar nota no sirve nunca de nada. Estropeó su caja incontables veces.  
Nunca había encontrado a nadie que comprendiese aquello que pensaba. Cuando se atrevía a expresarlo, la veían con la ceja levantada y una mueca de lado.  
Y cuando encontró a alguien que parecía entenderlo...  
Bueno, no era lo que esperaba. Nunca lo es.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what tf I'm doin' and honestly idc


End file.
